Monster of the Styx
by rebirthsherooftheblue
Summary: Styx finds a young son of Artemis, rather than killing him. Styx decides to take him with her. The river gives him a great power that will crush his foes, or him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Boy Meets River**

**Hey this a new version of The Styx's Monster, just decided that since I'm remaking two other stories that I should also redo this one, something has been on my mind about this story since I ended it, one I mentioned things that never appeared again, so I'm going to fix all that in this new virsion. **

It was night when a nymph with long black hair and dark black eyes decided to visit the mortal world, this nymph was the River Styx's nymph, or just Styx. She hasn't ever come up from the Underworld, but something made her go out, boredom? The sense of something big happening, or perhaps the curiosity to see the world she never known but could venture into? None knows but the fates. She walked until she heard a terrified scream, concern and her curiosity getting to her, she headed to the source of the sound. What she found made her take a step back, a young boy with silvery-white hair and deep blue eyes. He looked like he was about four, no older. The boy sat back with wide, terrified eyes. Staring him down is a monster known as the Nemean Lion.

'It seems that Artemis broke her oath, but what should I do? Let him die or save him?' The nymph thought as she spotted a body a few feet behind the lion. It was a man's body that was bloody and mangled. She looked up and saw it was a full moon and wonder where was Artemis, if he was really her son, shouldn't she rescue him? After all she had the perfect cover to do so, but sensing no sign of her she decided quickly and she shot a blast of water at the lion, killing it instantly. She rushed to the boy and knelt down to him and looked him over.

'Why am I so concern for him?' She wondered to himself as she stopped, seeing he didn't have serious injuries. She looked at the boy to see him staring at her in fear like she was the monster she just killed.

"Worry not child, I have no intention of harming you." She told him making him breath out a sigh of relief

'But there is something- or someone I will be.' She thought before standing and offering her hand to the boy.

"Come child, let us leave now." She said as the boy looked at the man.

"But what about Daddy, we can't leave him." He said as he stared at his fallen father. Styx sighed as she picked the boy up to his feet and brushed off the dirt from him.

"I'm sorry to say that your father is gone from this world. However he's in a better place; I'll make sure of it." She told the boy as she waved her hand and the body was gone and she took his hand.

"Oh and before we get any further I think it's best to introduce ourselves. You may call me Styx." Styx told the boy as he smiled up at her.

"My name's Robert, Daddy said it was my uncle's name before he died." Robert said as he looked down.

"Worry not child, the pain will soon past, but tell me do you know of your mother?" Styx asked Robert who nodded his head.

"Yeah, Daddy used to tell stories of how Mommy was this awesome hunter person and how she fought a lot of badies!" Robert said as he quickly quieted down.

"But one day she disappeared from Daddy's life. He says that it must have been a hunting problem, but she can't be gone! She sounds too awesome that to happen!" Robert said as he pumped his fist make Styx chuckle and quickly goes wide eyed.

'What is wrong with me? He's the result of a broken oath, but . . . he's not to blame.' She thought to herself as she led the boy to the direction where his mother was.

**Else Where**

Artemis and her hunters were having a grand time celebrating a good hunt and another annihilation of the male species, the goddess of the moon was smiling brightly until she felt an extremely strong energy approaching her camp. Quickly standing up and turning to a more adult form, she glanced over the forest.

"Lady Artemis?" A hunter asked as said goddess turned to the hunter.

"Girls go to your tents, now." She commanded which shocked the hunters; Artemis never commanded them to do anything, but instead of questioning it, they listened to their leader. With her bow in hand she waited to see the being that approached her encampment, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was, but it seemed that luck wasn't on her side tonight.

"L-L-Lady Styx what brings you here?" Artemis stuttered and silently cursed herself at stuttering.

"It's funny you should ask, perhaps it has something to with him." She said as she steps out of the way and reviling Robert that stood behind her.

"What does a boy have to do with this?" She asked the nymph with growled at the moon goddess.

"You know I hate oaths sworn on me being broken, but I found one thing that I hate more than that, the one thing I can't stand more is neglecting to accept that you broke it." Styx said as her eyes turned completely black.

"I-I-I don't k-know w-what you mean." Artemis stuttered out once again as Styx stalked towards her.

"Oh really, is that so?" The nymph asked as she stood directly in front of the goddess, in her face.

"Then tell me, who is that?" She asked as she pointed to the nervous boy.

"H-He's just a b-b-boy." She told her as Styx laughed.

"Oh Artemis, you seem to be losing it, I didn't hear any venom in your voice. Now how about telling me the truth? Perhaps I'll go easy on you if I like your confession." Styx said as Artemis stared shaking and tears ran down her face.

"W-W-What was I-I s-supposed to do? Zeus th-threatened to k-kill my baby if I ever when near him o-o-or talk a-about him." Artemis said with her head bowed and tears pouring off her face making her speech broken and shaky. Styx sensing the truth sighed.

"Artemis stop crying, I understand that your reasons, but even though, you should have been willing to protect him from all enemies. Sadly I cannot give him back to you. I will be taking him with me, but I will allow you a week's time with him while I do some business. If he okay with you afterwards, I'll let him visit often, but if anything goes wrong . . . then prey to even have a chance at seeing him again." Styx told her as the nymph walked back to Robert who began to fall asleep, even though all the commotion. After all it was way past his bed time.

"Robert, dear, that is your mother. I'm going to leave you here with her and when I return I want your honest opinion on her." Styx told the boy who looked at Artemis who was trying to put herself together. Robert looked at Styx and back at Artemis and slowly nodded and walked to his mother. She smiled at her son.

"Hello my child." She said as Robert stared up at her and looked away not meeting her eyes once. Artemis smile faded as Styx approached her and stood next to her.

"You can't play like the loving mother you believe to be . . . he watched his father be slaughtered by the Nemean Lion, under the full moon. One false move and your precious son maybe lost to you forever.' Styx told her in a harsh, yet quiet, whisper too low for Robert's ears.

"Why do you care for him?" Artemis asked back just as quietly, but without a harsh voice. Instead there was one filled with curiosity.

"I'm not sure, but I do know it's not his fault for being born, so I can't just blame him for your mistakes." Styx replied and left into the forest. Artemis sighed and knelt down to Robert's height and hugged him. She held him a bit hesitant to release him, afraid that doing so, she would lose him again. Robert nervously hugged her back making her smile a little. They stayed like that for a bit be for Artemis stood again and turned around.

"Hunters come out here; I've got someone for you to meet." Artemis called out as the girls all poured from their tents, expecting to meet a new recruit, but instead found a boy. They all stared in confusion at their mistress.

"Lady Artemis, who's that?" One hunter asked as Artemis smiled a bit.

"He's my son." She told her as the hunters gasped.

"Well, he wasn't born normally; it was close to how Athena brings children into the world using her mind. He was brought into this world. Out on a small hunt, I stumbled across a hunter who had no business being one. He struggled with nearly everything; it was so bad that I felt the need to intervene before he embarrassed my domain any more. So for the first time after a while, I found an acceptable male. He was kind to me, listened to my instructions, and even did things that no male did without hoping for something in return. However a month passed and he became a great hunter. He asked nothing in return for his kindness, but instead asked how to repay me. I didn't have the slights clue, and told him I'll come back later. I bid him farewell and went off, but I after a few days, began to fell strange, out of my comfort zone. I had no idea what was wrong, until I checked myself. I became pregnant, by him. I still not sure how it happened, maybe it was because I felt like he was the only decent male on the planet, or maybe it was his newly acquired hunting skills, but whatever it was caused me to become an expecting mother. I panicked for a bit about how to care for the child, until I remembered the father. I quickly rushed back to him and told him the situation. He danced around like an idiot, before smiling like a fool and accepted our son. He promised to teach him right from wrong, how to hunt, how to treat woman and everything else. Now it seems that he can't do it anymore." Artemis said, taking a breather after the long explanation.

"Why, did he ditch him the second he got?" A hunter asked as the others nodded in agreement. Artemis shook her head and held Robert close to her.

"He was killed a bit ago, the strong presence that I sent you into you're tents for, was Styx bring me Robert and explaining that the Nemean Lion killed him. She says that I broke her oath, and in a way I did. So I lost the right to care for him excerpt for a week. Unless he comes to accept me as his mother and you as his sisters, I may never see him again." Artemis said as the hunters thought it over, many things were weighing to just throw the boy out, but many things said that they shouldn't toss him out. In the end they agreed since he was their Mistress' son, but three girls were not happy and they glared at the young boy with hatred burning in their eyes. The lieutenant of the hunt, Zoe Nightshade, noticed their glares, but said nothing as she went to introduce herself to the child. Zoe knelt to Robert's height and stuck out her hand

"Hello child, I am Zoe Nightshade." She told him as Robert shook her hand.

"I'm Robert . . . I don't remember my last name." The boy said as Zoe smiled at him. It wasn't like she expected him to. After Zoe stared every other hunter stared introducing themselves to him, but on hunter and her two followers glared at the boy and refused to talk to him. The others understood that, but Robert didn't. He walked up to them and smiled.

"Hi I'm Robert! Who are you?" He asked as he stuck out his hand, but they just huffed and turned away and walked to their tents.

"Don't worry about them, son. They'll warm up to you." Artemis said as she put her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Alright." Robert replied as his mother grabbed his hand and led him around, first stopping at the spot where the wolves slept. There Robert spotted the most dazzling wolf pup there; it had a silvery gray coat of fur on with a black streak running from its tip of its nose to the tip of its tail. Artemis, noticing how her son was looking at the pup, called it over. It trotted over the them wagging it's tale.

"Do you like her?" Artemis asked as Robert nodded.

"Well, how about you name her? Once you do she'll your personal wolf." Artemis said as Robert thought hard about the wolf's name. Robert put his fist to his chin that was held up by his other arm, making the hunters coo at the cute pose he was making, before he snapped his fingers.

"I know! I'll name her Eve!" Robert said happily and the Eve barked in acceptance to her new name.

"Well it seems that Eve appreciates her new name son, but come along it's late and you should get to bed. Oh and hunters have pleasant dreams." Artemis said leading her son and Eve to her tend to sleep there. After all Artemis wanted Robert to be as close to her as possible, and the fact that he didn't have a tent there too.

**Hope this is better than the original! I'll keep the old one up for the ones who never read the original.**


	2. The Week at Camp

**Chapter Two: The Week at Camp**

**Hey there, sorry about taking forever with this chapter. Things came up and yada yada yada. Hope you enjoy the chapter regardless.**

Artemis slowly opened her eyes and went to sit up but felt a weight on her, strange. She tilted her head and found her son sprawled on top of her using her chest as a pillow. Then the events of the previous night came back to her. She smiled lightly as she wrapped on of her arms over her son and use the other one to gently pet his silvery-white hair. She knew he needed to wake up, even though she much rather have him stay there than move him, sadly she had to prepare for the day.

"Robert . . ." Artemis gently called as she started shaking his arm gently. He groaned a bit as snuggled closer to her. Sighing she tried a bit rougher.

"Come on sweetie . . . wakey, wakey." She said as Robert sat up and rubbed the rest of his drowsiness away before staring at her for a few moments, and then proceeded to lie back down on top of her. Artemis sighed and looked the celling, wondering how to move him. It was then then her tent flap opened up and one of her hunters walked in.

"Lady Artemis, it is mornings . . . why are you still in bed?" The hunter asked as Artemis pointed at her sleeping son and the hunter sighed and walked over to the mother and son. She carefully placed her hands around his torso and lifted him up gently as she could and held him away from her; she had a look of discomfort on as she held Robert. Artemis quickly got up and took her son back from the huntress.

"Thank you Jeanette, I'll take it from here." She said as Jeanette quickly left the tent, leaving the two alone. Artemis laid her son on her bed and left to take a shower. She was finishing her shower when Robert finally awakened for one reason only

"Got to go . . ." He mumbled and looked around the tent and found the tent flap. Robert looked in the other direction and found a door. He decided that must be a bathroom or something and went up to it being half a sleep still, he opened the door to find his mother in a towel, about to get dress.

"R-Robert, what are you do you think you're doing young man!" Artemis asked him as Robert pointed to the toilet.

"I got to go." He said like it was obvious. His mother looked at the toilet and sighed before waving him along as she gathered her clothes and left the room to allow her son to go. Artemis quickly got dress, just in time because Robert came out of the bathroom. Artemis looked at the clothes her son had on. A pair of ripped and dirty jeans, a dirtied, ripped white shirt, and a pair of socks that was brown from dirt; Artemis waved her hand and Robert gained a new wardrobe. He now had a clean white shirt on, with a pair of black jeans on, and a pair of black shoes. Over him was a hooded cloak that stretched down to the top of his shoes. Robert looked at his new clothes and smiled.

"Thanks Mama!" he said as Artemis' heart nearly stopped. It was the first time he called her his mom. She smiled a little as she walked up to him and patted Robert's head.

"Well son, there's something that I need to explain to you now, okay?" She said as Robert nodded and Artemis went into explaining what he should know and why she wasn't there for him during his four years of life. She also asked if he knows how to wield a bow.

"Yeah I did learn how but I'm not that into using a bow though." Robert told Artemis as she started thinking.

'Maybe he's better with a sword, maybe hunting knifes? Perhaps even hand-to-hand combat, his father was into that and even skilled in it. I'll have to have Zoe look into that." Artemis thought as she nodded to herself.

"Alright then let's go introduce you to your new sisters shall we?" Artemis asked as looked at Robert who was looking around in confusion.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked as Robert turn towards Artemis.

"Where's Eve? She was here last night." He asked as his mother thought of something to say, but luckily she didn't have to as Eve came into the tent, bouncing, and went up to Robert.

"There you are!" He said as he started petting Eve, who barked happily to him. Artemis smiled as she watched her son and the wolf. It was then that Zoe entered the tent.

"Milady, forgive me for entering without notice." She said as Artemis waved her off.

"Worry not Zoe, I actually wanted to talk to you." She said as Zoe nodded.

"I want you to take my son and find out what's he good with, I'm sure he's going to be great with the bow, maybe try with a sword. His father was also good with the bow, but he excelled in using a hand-to-hand combat and had some knowledge with the sword. I want Robert to ready for anything." Artemis said as Zoe nodded and went up to Robert.

"Come along Robert, we have some things to talk about." Zoe said as Robert looked to his mother who nodded to him. Robert smiled and took Zoe's hand and the two left, with Eve behind them. Zoe led the boy out of the camp and into a clearing with the child; she knew exactly how to train children. After all some recruits were children a times, granted not as young as him, but close enough. She pulled out a small bag filled with different candies: Like Tootsie Rolls, fun size Snicker Bars and Twix Bars. It even had a few small bags of M&Ms in it. Robert eyes seemingly sparked when he gazed at the bag. Zoe smile when she got the reaction she was hoping for.

"I want one!" Robert said as he ran up and tried to grab the bag.

"On no, no, no little boy, you can only have one if you do good." She said with a small smirk and Robert instantly started paying attention to her.

"Now I want you to take this bow and use an arrow to hit one of those targets over there." Zoe said as a bow appeared in her hand. She gave it to Robert who was looking at where she pointed.

"Alright then, I can do this!" He said as he pulled back the bow string and an arrow appeared in it, his body intensively went to the right stance for him to shoot right and when he let loose the arrow shot right to the center ring of the center target. Zoe whistled as she watched it.

"It seems that you're a born natural, well knowing you're mom, that shouldn't be too surprising." Zoe said as Robert smiled up to her, she chuckled and tossed him a Twix Bar and he ripped apart the wrapping and ate the bar with a smile.

"Alright, now, I want you to try to take this M&M bag out of my hand using whatever hand-to-hand combat you know." Zoe said holding the bag in front of her, and to her surprise, she found that Robert was actually decent in the art. However that didn't mean that he could match her skills. Eventually he got the bag, she decided to go harder next time. She wondered why he was so good, sure his father excelled at it, but Robert shouldn't know this yet . . . right?

"Robert, where did you learn hand-to-hand combat?" She asked as Robert smiled, but then it died.

"My daddy taught me it, along with a bit on using a sword . . . he wanted me to know how to defend myself if needed . . ." He said as Zoe quickly turned the conversation away from his father

"Alright now for the last one." Zoe said as she grabbed two sticks and gave one to Robert.

"Every time you hit me with the stick I'll reward you with a treat." Zoe said as Robert nodded and so the two spared with the sticks for a bit as the day died, at the end a sweat drenched Robert and a slightly winded Zoe stood.

"Well . . . I'm impressed. Tomorrow we'll continue this training, as well for the rest of the week to come, maybe even further." Zoe said. 'If you come back after this week is over.' She thought. So the days went and came, Zoe continued training Robert and the two got close, like sibling close. The other hunters were still getting use to the boy, but three . . . they didn't like him one bit, even if he's their leader's son. They wanted him gone, and they had just the right idea to do so.

**Afternoon of the sixth day since Robert arrived at the Hunter's Camp**

"This will certainly get that _boy_ to go away." A hunter with an evil glint in her eye said as another chuckled.

"Yes Jenny, you're plans are always top notch." The one who chuckled said.

"Jenny, Nancy do you think we're making a mistake?" The last one said as Jenny huffed.

"Quit whining Ruth, you'll love it just as much as us." Jenny told her as the one named Ruth nodded.

"A-Alright." Ruth said as they went over their plan once again.

**One Hour Later**

Since it might be his last night here, Zoe decided to cut Robert's training for today, so they could see if Artemis wanted to bond or whatever with Robert.

"Sorry, but my father called for a council meeting, so I won't be around until late. Zoe you're in charge." Artemis said as she was about to leave when Zoe stopped her.

"What about Robert, milady, who will watch him? I won't be able to play with him, and I'm not sure if the other hunters will want to." She asked as Artemis pondered this for a moment, wondering who to ask to watch over her son.

"We can Lady Artemis." A voice said from the side as the three turned to find Jenny, Nancy, and Ruth.

"Ah, yes. I don't see why you three can't watch Robert for a few hours. Now that that is settled, I'm off. Bye girls and Robert." Artemis said before flashing out. After the light die down, the five removed their hands from their face. Jenny then turned to Robert.

"Hey, you want to play a game? I know this really fun one!" Jenny said as Robert smiled.

"Alright, I love learning new games!" Robert said excitedly as Jenny grabbed his hand and ran off. Zoe squint her eyes at the four; she had the feeling that those three weren't going to play nice with Robert and the fact that Ruth wasn't acting calm. To the untrained eye one wouldn't noticed much, but as the lieutenant of the hunt, Zoe notice Ruth fidgeting slightly ever few seconds . . . it was odd. She was sure it was out of nervousness, but because of what? Zoe shook her head, she would check on them later, hopefully it's just her eyes playing tricks on her, after all Artemis didn't hesitate to leave him with them . . . but still she couldn't shack the feeling of dread she's feeling.

**With the four**

Robert slowly opened his eyes; his sight was hazy. A light form fire made his eyes ach, he wanted to rub them but found his hands bound away from him and his shirt was gone. He started struggling, confused to why he was in this situation. He looked around to gather his surroundings, after all Zoe did train him for this kind of situation like many others, but he didn't think he would need to use those skills as soon as this. Robert noticed that he was in a cave, since he could see the entrance to the cave further ahead, but night was near. He started pondering the reason for this and what he was doing before. Then it hit him, Jenny and her friends were going to show him a new game . . . and when they got to the spot away from the hunt he felt something hit his head. Robert's eyes widen as he realized what happened, Jenny and her friends did this to him, but why? He sat there pondering this when footsteps echoed around him.

"Ah . . . the little _boy_ is awake." One of the three said as all three stepped out of the shadows. Jenny walked up to him and grabbed Robert's throat and lifted him as high as the chains would allow her to.

"Now, let's have some fun shall we?" Jenny as thundered crackled in the sky.

**Back with the hunters**

Zoe looked at the sky, not only was it getting dark, but a storm was coming as well. She wondered if something happened to anger Zeus. Though she wasn't too worried, it wasn't going to affect the camp but outside would get soaked. However Robert and the girls that went into the woods haven't returned yet. Zoe looked to see Eve sitting at the spot they entered, waiting. She was acting strange, like she wanted to rush to Robert's side right away. This made Zoe frown, during her time in the hunt. If a hunter is given wolf, they are connected in a way. Even though she doesn't have one, Zoe can tell the difference if a wolf wants to be with their master out of missing them or if they're in danger and Eve was defiantly acting like the second one. Zoe turned on her heels and walked to a hunters she knew she could count on, when Artemis was away.

"Phoebe," She said making the girl turn to her. "I want you to watch over camp while I'm away." Zoe finished as Phoebe looked at her strangely.

"Alright, but why?" The hunter asked as Zoe looked at Eve.

"Something tells me that everything isn't as it seems." She told Phoebe as Phoebe looked at Eve and then back to Zoe.

"Alright, I understand." Phoebe said as Zoe thanked her and went back to the pup

"Eve," Zoe called out to the pup, making said pup turn towards her. "Can you track Robert?" She asked getting an exited bark in return.

"Alright lead me to him." She said and the two were off.

**Back in the cave**

Blood dripped from the four year olds mouth, the pain he's been feeling for the past two hours were indescribable for Robert. The hit him, shot at him with arrows, carved into him and even . . . made him do dirty things that made Robert want to shiver when he thought about them. He hung there with the chains on his arms holding him up. Tears continuously dripped onto the ground without stop. His voice lost all its strength. Robert looked at the ones responsible, while they had a nice pleasant meal.

"Oh man that was great!' Jenny said as she munched on some cooked deer.

"Yeah it was!' Nancy said as she laid back.

"But what to do now?" Ruth said as she tapped her chin. Jenny chuckled darkly.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I'm pretty board with this thing, after all he's not crying out anymore." Jenney said as she grabbed her knife.

"I'd say we end him and just say that we were attack by monsters. They'd believe that." She said as she stalked to Robert who eyes widen in fear. Jenny brought her knife above her head to stab Robert in the skull, but before she got a chance an arrow pierced her wrist knocking it away. Jenny held her newly bleeding hand and looked towards the direction the arrow came from. Her face paled and the other two looked at her as well. Standing at the cave's entrance was a shadowy figure with a bow in its hand with a wolf pup next to her growling at them. Lightening flashed and the figure reveled to be Zoe with a face of rage.

"Z-Zoe, this isn't what it looks li-" Jenny started but never finished. Zoe had her throat in her hands and lifted her above her.

"Give me a reason." She started but Jenny couldn't say anything do to the pressure around her windpipe.

"Oh so you don't have one?" Zoe said as a grin spread across her face.

"Then I have no use for you." She said as she punched Jenny's face knocking her out. Zoe then dropped the unconscious girl and looked towards the other two.

"Would one of you care to tell me why Robert's like this?" She asked as the two started backing up. After all this was the lieutenant of the hunt, not someone you want to mess with, even if you're a hunter. Though ether out of bravery, or stupidity, probably the second one. Nancy lunged at Zoe, but Zoe mealy kicked her in the face knocking her out as well.

"And then there was one." Zoe said as Ruth started shaking.

"Maybe you will tell me what happen?" She said calmly as Ruth immediately spilled everything.

"I see . . ." Zoe said as she went to Robert.

"For cooperating, I'll give the choice to drag you're two friends back to camp, or die. You're choice." Zoe said as Ruth immediately went and grabbed her friends. This gave Zoe the chance to check on Robert. She found that he was unconscious making her sigh. While she was glad he didn't see her deal with those girls, she was worried that he would die. So carefully she picked up the boy bridle style. She looked at Ruth who was waiting for her.

"Go, start going, I'll be right behind you." Zoe said as Ruth nodded and started dragging the girls back to camp.

**Back at the Camp**

As the girls waited for Zoe to return Artemis returned from the meeting she was at. She glanced around before turning to Phoebe who went up to her.

"Phoebe where's Robert and the girls assigned to watch him. Also where is Zoe and Eve? I know that they shouldn't be with them." Artemis said as Phoebe shrugged.

"Honesty Milady, I'm not quite sure. Zoe told me that I was in charge until she return, but that's because Robert, Jenny, Nancy, and Ruth haven't returned yet." She told Artemis as she nodded.

"I see, well I talk to Zoe once I see her." The goddess said as she walked to the fire and sat on a log as she waited for the five pulse pup to return.

**One Hour later**

An hour passed since Zoe ordered Ruth to carry her unconscious friends back to camp and it was already dark out, making it harder since she couldn't see anything well. They were lucky no monster came around during the ordeal, and the walk back. When she saw a light from a fire, Ruth grimaced; she knew that if they were lucky they would only be forced out of the hunt. When she entered the camp all hunters quickly went to her and asked her what happened, but Ruth stayed silent and continued walking towards Artemis, who looked quiet worried as she approached them.

"What has happened Ruth?" Artemis asked as Ruth opened her mouth to responded, only for Zoe to intervene.

"I caught her and her two friends sitting around a fire chatting away about what they were going to do next to Robert, and from what he looked like, I'd say they tortured him." Zoe said as she walked to Artemis who looked at Zoe, then at her son who was still unconscious and badly bruised. Artemis' eyes grew watery at the sight of her son. She growled before angrily slamming her hand on Ruth's head and saw what they did to her son.

"Phoebe, get them out of my sight, immediately!" She growled she stared to glow bright sliver, so bright that many thought she would blow the clearing sky high. She then started floating above the ground face full of rage, before it faded quickly and Artemis fell to ground on her knees and head bent down.

'I'm sorry Styx . . . I'm not worthy to be a mother after all . . .'Artemis thought with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Milady . . ." A hunter said as Artemis slowly stood and walked over to Zoe.

"Zoe . . . please hand over my son . . . I want to spend my last night as his mother in peace." Artemis said as Zoe handed the child over and the mother's energy started healing the wounds on his body.

**End of Chapter two and man is it long! I'm not sure if every chapter will be like this, but who knows? Until then see you all later!**


End file.
